1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a key pad, and more particularly, to a method for displaying a key pad for data input in a terminal having a touch screen, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of portable terminals have rapidly increased. In particular, recent portable terminals have developed to a mobile convergence stage including traditional unique fields and other terminal fields. Further, a portable terminal in the prior art may include a touch screen and performs various functions in response to a touch gesture.
The portable terminal stores various key pads such that a user may input various data through a touch screen. Here, the key pads may be classified by types of data. That is, the key pads may be classified into a character key pad, a numeric key pad, and a sign or symbol key pad. Further, the key pads may be classified by forms. That is, the key pads may be classified into a QWERTY key pad, a 3*4 key pad, and a split key pad. In addition, in the prior art, the portable terminal separately displays a button or a menu screen for selecting a key pad. That is, a user touches the button or the menu screen to select a desired key pad. Further, the portable terminal in the prior art displays a key pad selected by the user among the key pads as described above. However, since there are various key pads, it is inconvenient and complicated for a user to select a specific key pad. That is, to call or access a desired key pad, the user repeatedly touches a selection button of the key pad or repeatedly calls or accesses the menu screen. This may be a cumbersome procedure.